Interventions
by secretPersonalities
Summary: Sakura may have finally made up with Sasuke, but Ino thinks that's not enough. Sakura needs to wake up and get Sasuke to respond to her confession. And she's not the only one: a certain heiress is in the same boat. Looks like Yamanaka's back to save the day! (Sequel to Confessions) SasuSaku, NaruHina, and others


_**Guess who's back in business! Time for the sequel to Confessions! **_

_**I repeat, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

"I'm so late! Geez, that Pig's gonna kill me!" A cloud of dust filled the streets of Konoha. Some may say there must have been a stampede. Maybe the fangirls were at it again? Nope. This was just Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's apprentice, frantically making her way to the rondevous point Ino Yamanaka had set up. Of course, that was Ino's house. _I better hurry. Ino was dead serious about this. It might be important! _

**Or it could be gossip or whining about her team… **Inner put in.

_That's true. But either way, I'll never hear the end of it if I stand her up._

Finally Sakura arrived. She bent over panting. "Made it." She made her way to the door and walked right in. However, she didn't see what she was expecting.

"Tenten? What're you doing here?" The weapon mistress, sitting on the couch, shrugged. "Ino told me to come here." Sakura blinked. "Really? She told _me_ to meet her here."

Said blonde suddenly came running up to them. "Hey, there Forehead. Tenten. Glad you could make it."

Sakura, having a gut feeling, raised an eyebrow at her. "What's this about, Pig?"

"Hold your horses! I'll explain once everyone is present."

Now Sakura was confused. "Everyone? Who else did you…"

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. Ino beamed. "That's probably her!"

Sakura turned to Tenten. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not really. Though Ino did say I was supposed to be 'moral support'."

"Moral…what?"

"Well, everyone's accounted for!" Sakura turned to interrogate, but was surprised yet again when her eyes met the Hyugga heiress, Hinata. "You too, Hinata?" Hinata blushed and looked down. "H-hey, S-Sakura-chan."

_Okay, why would Ino summon all of the girls from the Shinobi Twelve?_

Ino clapped her hands together. "Alright! LET THE CONFERENCE OF THE KUNOICHI FOUR OFFICIALLY BEGIN!"

The other three sweat dropped. Hinata lifted her hand and whispered to Sakura. "D-do people r-really call us that?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Nah. She most likely made it up herself. Look how proud she is."

"Ladies. The reason I've summoned you all here is because we are facing a crisis!"

Tenten scoffed. "And what kind of crisis would that be?"

"The problem lies… with you two!" She pointed at Sakura and Hinata, both stiffening under her intense glare. Hinata started shaking a little and held onto Sakura's arm. A little shaky herself, Sakura spoke up. "W-what the heck are you talking about, Pig? What'd we do?!"

Ino lowered her hand. "Both of you are in serious trouble. This is a matter of friendship! A matter of justice! And most importantly…. A MATTER OF LOVE!"

Tenten sighed. "Ino, just get to the point. You're confusing them."

Sakura glared at Tenten. _So she knows!_

"Hinata…Sakura…. Both of you have taken a serious blow to your pride! Being the beautiful, kind-hearted gem I am, I've decided to take matters into my own hands. I will be like your guardian angel! I…

"You guys need to talk to Uzumaki and Uchiha."

Ino turned to Tenten, miserable. She whined, "_Tenten_… I was getting to that…"

"Well, you were taking too long! I want to get this over with!"

Hinata spoke up. "Ummm… Why do we have to talk to them?"

"Well, duh! They owe you some answers!" Seeing the still confused looks on their faces, Ino sighed and continued. "Look. Both of you have something in common, and it has to do with those two." She waited expectantly for it to click… but nothing. "Ugh! You confessed to them! Or have you forgotten?"

Simultaneously, the girls blushed. That was something private.

"Hinata! You confessed to Naruto and almost died protecting him from Pein! Did he ever acknowledge your feelings, let alone thank you?"

Hinata looked down. "N-no. He didn't…"

"That's not fair, Ino! Naruto went ballistic after Hinata got hurt! He obviously cares about her!"

"What about you, Sakura? You've confessed more than once! You even had a heart to heart with Sasuke after he came back, even though you tried to avoid him! Yet he hasn't responded, either!"

Sakura was caught off guard. "I-Ino, I don't need him to reply! I'm just happy we're friends again! Can't we leave it at that?"

Tenten finally spoke up. " 'fraid not, Sakura. Letting a guy ignore you is seriously disgraceful."

"You haven't mentioned why you're on that pig's side!"

"Like I said. I'm the moral support."

_That and you don't want Ino to bring up Neji…_

"The point is, you both need to get in their faces and demand an answer!"

Hinata gasped, near fainting. Sakura quickly went to her side. She turned back to Ino. "That's enough, Pig! This is none of your business! What do you know about it, anyway? Your boyfriend doesn't even understand what a relationship is!

Ino sighed. "You don't get it. Sai at least accepts that I want to be with him. Even Shikamaru accepted Temari, even though he claims relationships are 'troublesome.' It's time for…"

"FORGET IT! What are we supposed to do? Waltz right up and say, 'Hey, remember that time when I confessed my love for you? How about an answer?!"

She grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on! We're leaving!" Hinata was too dizzy to argue, so she let herself get led out the door. _**SLAM!**_

Tenten looked at the door, then at Ino. "So… now what? I don't think this was part of your master plan?"

"NO! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SO OVERJOYED AND MOTIVATED THAT THEY'D BE IN TEARS! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY DEBT! THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?"

"But they did have a point. It's their business."

"Don't get me started, Tenten!" She could swear there were flames in the blonde's eyes!

Scared out of her mind, she raised her hands in defense. "Ahh… okay, okay! They need help! Just leave me out of it!" _As long as you don't force me to confess to Neji!_

"That's fine by me. I already got a plan, and I can do it on my own! If they won't get those guys in line, then I'll have to do it myself!"

_She's seriously scary when she's like this…  
><em>

_**Wuh-oh. What could Ino be planning this time? Review, please!**_


End file.
